A Day In The Snow
by tayono
Summary: Snowhead isn't all freezer burns and ice. Even after a horrible blizzard, Link STILL loves the snow. A LinkxMidna Two-Shot.


What do ya know? My little fan phase lasted up to two stories! WHOOT!

I've been reading more LinkXMidna, and I came up with this!

Sorry if it seems unoriginal.

I do not own Legend Of Zelda!

_"Italics between quotation marks"_ Is Wolf speak.

_'Italics between...these little dashy thingies?'_ Means thought.

"And of course, this" Means regular speech.

I do not own Legend of Zelda!

....Did I say that already?

----------------------------------------

Terrible and unforgiving, the blizzard raged.

Ice cold sensation blew hard over the snow, taking settled flakes with it.

All imprints in the white blanket of Snowhead, mostly made by creatures fleeing from the

weather, were erased by the frozen rain. In all this din, it was impossible to see the sun above you, much less what was in front of you.

Seeing wasn't necessary for Link. The big button on the end of his face made sure of that.

This was good, for he had to keep his eyes sealed shut to shield them from the storm.

His fur did him some good, but not much. He had a lot of hair, but the horrible cold seemed to rip right through it. This was because all heat in his pelt was blown away by the strong winds, coating it with snow.

Even though he was freezing, he continued to put one aching paw in front of the other, determined to reach his destination. His steps were becoming slower, as if his joints had collected frost and froze like the icicles that dangled from the tree he could barely see.

Link paused, and took another big whiff of the air, trying to keep track of the smell of fish he had picked up at the Domain.

Still there.

He was on the right track.

Sneezing, he began to walk again, his nose in the snow, eyes shut tight, feeling with every step that he would freeze at any moment.

Shivering upon his back, trying to get as deep into his fur as possible, was Midna. Not possessing a fuzzy pelt as Link did, she was closer to being a popsicle than he was. The frozen wind of the blizzard pierced her like knives, making her shake constantly as she rode the canine, her teeth chattering loudly.

Link could feel her violent shivering, and this only made him push himself harder.

The sooner they made it to the top of the mountain, the sooner he could provide Midna with the warmth she needed.

He increased his pace to a swift power walk, despite the painful protests from all four of is legs.

The snow only got deeper and the air only got colder the further up the mountain they went. As the snow level rose, Link found it harder to keep his pace. He slowed down, his breath becoming heavy and rugged. His muscles were screaming from all of this treching.

Finally, his legs gave out on him, and he dropped into the snow.

Midna slowly rose her head. "L-Link! Are y-you alright!?" She asked, shouting over the storm, her voice ringing with worry.

Link rose his head, and looked back at her.

_"I'm fine, Midna!" _He replied, also raising his voice. He slowly rose to his feet, his legs shaking, and knees threatening to buckle. "_We can't keep going like this! Any longer out here and we'll freeze!"_

"When d-did you figure that out?" Midna said sarcastically. She looked ahead.

'_Is that...?_'

Midna squinted, and sure enough, the faintest light could be seen through the thick of the snow.

"Hey Link! D-do you see that up ahead?" She asked, still squinting.

Link scanned the area ahead of him, trying to find what Midna was indicating. After abit of looking, he spotted it.

_"Fire?"_

* * *

In the warmth of a cave, sitting around a blazing fire, were five bokobins.

They were feeling great, for they had previously enjoyed a nice helping of pig.

They were about to hit the hay, when a soft "Woof!" caught their attention.

The bokoblins all looked to the entrance, wondering where the sound came from.

There sat a big, black timber wolf. He was just sitting there, calmly and casually. Beside him was a little imp with a helmet of stone upon her head.

Both had evil smiles on their faces.

"Rrr?" One of the bokoblins said, puzzled.

Seconds later, all five of the little monsters were tumbling down the mountain, helpless.

* * *

It was nice after all that walking in the storm to have a blazing fire to relax by.

The frost that had temporarily resided in Link's pelt had melted and dried, leaving him warm and comfortable. With his coat now effective, the cold did not bother him. Thus, he quickly fell asleep.

Midna was fine too. At least until the fire went out. Without the flames of blaring heat,

the cold crept in, and left Midna curled up and shivering.

She looked over at the canine on the other side of useless wood.

His paws were twitching as his tail swished in a gentle rhythm left and right. Slowly, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

Dreaming.

One part of Midna wanted to murder Link in his sleep for being so comfortable while she was freezing her butt off.

The other no-doubt-sweeter part of her wanted to hug the dog and kiss his nose for being so darn cute!

Her eyes traveled to Link's body. He looked so soft...so warm...so inviting...

She shook her head. No. No, she was NOT going to cuddle with him. If she did, he might see her as weak, or needy. She did not need him.

Midna turned away, furrowing her brow in determination.

Another involuntary shiver ran down her body. '_Ugh...How does ANYONE, even a meat-eating monster, survive in an ice box like this!?' _She thought.

Slowly, she turned back to face Link, again observing how nice his coat looked.

Finally, she sighed. Cursing herself for her weakness, she crawled over to where Link slept, and huddled up to him.

Link moaned in his sleep, and placed a paw over Midna's body, making her gasp and look up at his face, fearing she had woke him.

To her relief, his eyes were still peacefully closed. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Link's leg, and closed her eyes.....

* * *

Author's Notes:.....

I have this feeling...

That I didn't do all that well....

Oh well. What you think is what really matters.

R&R! Constructive criticism is held dear to me.

So give it!


End file.
